Traición
by Ires
Summary: Basado en la mini novela Hana de esta misma serie, ¿Que paso por la mente de Hana después de que Lena le dice que se marcha? Los sentimientos traicionan y al final se cree que se hace un bien pensando en uno mismo. No olviden sus reviews. One Shot.


**Ya sé mi nueva obsesión pareciera ser que escribo de lo que leo, pero no la verdad esta historia me gusto tanto que desde que la terminé ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza y ahora tuve la oportunidad de leer la versión de Hana y quede shokeada.**

**OJO SI NO LA HAS LEIDO, PRIMERO LEELA, SI NO, BUENO TE DARÁS UNA IDEA AL LEER EL FIC. **

**DISCLEIMER. NADA ME PERTENECE TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE LAUREN OLIVER **

* * *

**TRAICIÓN.**

Estoy sentada en mi habitación, la luz se cuela por la ventana, no he podido dormir desde aquella tarde que estuvimos juntas, mientras ambas charlábamos de cuánto tiempo nos faltaba para ser intervenidas, después de todo lo ocurrido en este verano llegue a la decisión que la intervención era lo mejor, lo mejor para mí y lo mejor para Lena, renunciar a Alex debía ser su opción pero sus palabras me movieron todo el futuro que durante años ambas habíamos planeado "Este no es lugar para mí" ¿todo esto lo hace por un _invalido? _

No puedo evitar enojarme, teníamos planes después de ser intervenidas, quizá vernos en las fiestas de la comunidad, llevar a nuestros hijos a la escuela cercana, saludarnos y platicar un poco del clima y de la vida en general y despedirnos sabiendo que el día siguiente será como el anterior el resto de nuestra vida.

La papeleta esta en mi mesita de noche y se mueve con el clima de la casa, nosotros tenemos clima que refresca la casa, tenemos luz, tenemos teléfono celular y computadora, tengo una vida perfecta, _perfecta _repito para mí misma, la palabra preferida de mi madre. Miro mi calendario allí está marcada la fecha en que Lena será intervenida, en que yo seré intervenida pero con una gran cruz roja la fecha en que piensa huir con Alex.

No puedo permitirle esto, no puede hacerlo, ella puede tener una vida perfecta con su pareja elegida, quizá no será como con Alex, pero estos sentimientos que tiene son parte de esa enfermedad. Aunque una voz dentro de mí me dice que yo también estoy enferma por el _deliria, _el amor, la pasión, los celos. Celos eso es lo que ha reptado dentro de mí y me hace desear tener un poco de lo que Lena tiene, un poco de lo que tiene con Alex, ¿no es lo que yo quería? Y el verme usada por Steve me hace enfurecer y odiar un poco a Lena por lo que tiene, por cómo ha madurado, ha cambiado, ha embellecido y a Alex por darle a Lena algo que yo merecía.

Mañana es el día, se marcharán y ella no se despedirá de mí, lo sé, cortará de una manera menos dolorosa para ella, es una egoísta, siempre pensando en ella, siempre pensando en que es mejor, como cubrirse de todos, siempre temiendo la crítica y el rechazo, pensando en ella, sin ver todo lo que yo he hecho, fui la única que le hablo cuando estaba llorando en el baño, la defendí cuando se burlaban de ella, hemos permanecido juntas y ahora piensa abandonarme.

Dejo el celular en la mesa y me tumbo en la cama, el reloj marca las 3 de la mañana y no puedo pegar un ojo, sigo pensando en esta última semana, mi conversación con Lena cuando me invito a ir con ellos a las tierras salvajes y miro a mi alrededor, no podría dejar todo esto, además el romperle el corazón a mis padres, claro figuradamente porque el estar curados les hace tener menos dolor por todo, aun por mi desaparición. El enojo que subió por mi espalda y se aferró a mi corazón cuando me dijo que había cruzado la cerca, ¿Cuántas cosas me ha ocultado en el último mes? ¿Cuándo nos convertimos en desconocidas?

Después de esa última vez no hemos vuelto a hablar mi madre me ha tenido ocupada antes de entrar en la universidad en formar mi vida en sociedad, así que voy de visita a casa de los Hargrove, paseo con Fred, voy al golf, a tomar el té, a fiestas de caridad de la ASD, por lo visto mi madre se tomó en serio el comentario de mi padre y ha acompañado a la madre de Fred a varias comidas y por lo tanto yo debo acompañarlas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me pregunto Fred hace unas horas mientras estábamos en el campo de golf.

- Si, ¿Por qué? – En estos momentos siento como si ya hubiese sido curada y la indiferencia fuera parte de mi corazón.

- Te noto un poco distraída.

- Estoy preocupada – es todo lo que le digo – Falta poco para mi intervención.

- No te dolerá – dice mientras da un golpe a la pelota. – Solo un poco.

- Pero – lo miro y después miro el cielo – Olvidas ¿cosas? ¿personas? ¿sentimientos? – el me mira extrañado.

- No, solo – parece meditar sus palabras y después me cede el lugar – pierden importancia.

- ¿Y qué me dices de la culpa?

- También desaparece, ¿te sientes culpable? – me pregunta.

- Quizá – le digo y pienso que tan bueno es confiar en él, de todos modos será mi marido en un poco tiempo, sus padres quieren que nos casemos después de la intervención, no sé si iré a la Universidad.

- ¿quieres hablar? – me dice y noto algo en su mirada pero desaparece tan pronto como aparece.

- No, solo es el hecho de perder mi amistad con mi mejor amiga, sabes Angélica era mi amiga – le digo mientras intento hacer un hoyo en uno pero fallo garrafalmente – ahora me parece una extraña ni siquiera nos hablamos, ¿eso me pasara con Lena? ¿Con todas las personas a quien conozco?

- Depende de ti – dice él y lo miro sorprendida, sin comprender sus palabras, veo una pareja que se nos acerca y allí queda nuestra conversación pero no entiendo que me quiso decir con esto.

A las nueve me levanto, es mi horario, mis padres deben estar abajo desayunando, tomo el teléfono nuevamente y siento que mis manos tiemblan, cuando comienzo a marcar los número 1… y cuelgo me siento muy nerviosa, miro la fotografía de la graduación pedí una copia de la de Lena, allí estamos las dos en la foto y siento las lágrimas que corren por mis mejillas, siento una opresión en mi pecho, como si una mano gigante estuviese tomando mi corazón y lo apretara con fuerza hasta casi asesinarme.

"_Lo siento tanto Lena, pero es por tu bien" _

Respiro hondo y marco el numero 1 800 7738362466 me cuesta encontrar cada número con referencia a PREVENCIÓN y después de tres intentos lo logro, siento mis manos temblar, después de los tres timbres comienza una grabación monótona.

_Si teme que usted mismo o alguien que conoce puede haber contraído el deliria por favor espere, lo estamos atendiendo. _

Estoy pensando en colgar y pienso ¿sabrán que este es mi numero? ¿Vendrán a investigarme?

- Esta es una línea totalmente anónima, si desea reportar un caso de deliria por favor espere un momento, de lo contrario marque 2 para volver al menú inicial. – De modo que espero en la línea y escucho una voz y me sorprendo de lo familiar que me resulta.

- Hola por favor díganos cuál es el caso que desea reportar.

- Fred – digo sorprendida y me maldigo mentalmente al escuchar el tono de sorpresa en el otro lado.

- ¿Hana? – esto es imposible, ¿en verdad voy a denunciar a Lena?

- He si, yo…

- ¿Llamas para reportar un deliria o a ti misma? – y suena como si se estuviera riendo.

- Basta – digo nerviosa - ¿alguien nos escucha? ¿esto es confidencial?

- Lo es – dice – cuando vi tu numero elegí la llamada y la desconecte de la base principal. - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Yo llamo para denunciar un caso de deliria.

- Ah vaya, la recompensa es atractiva verdad.

- No es por eso, creo que piensan escapar a la tierra salvaje.

- ¿Cuándo ocurrirá?

- Esta noche a media noche.

- ¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto?

- Yo – pienso en su tono de advertencia, pero se que son imaginaciones mías. – Sí.

- Bien, comenzaré a grabar, nos vemos el domingo – Su tono de voz cambia a uno que parece acusador, pero de pronto lo vuelvo a escuchar – Gracias por llamar a Prevención, sabemos que si estas llamando es por el bien tuyo y de nuestra comunidad, una comunidad libre de deliria, por favor dinos tu reporte.

- Yo deseo reportar una pareja con deliria, sé el lugar donde se reúnen.

- Puede darnos el nombre de estas personas.

- No las conozco, solo las he visto un par de veces, con comportamiento sospechoso – intento hacer que mi voz no tiemble. – Se reúnen después de la media noche en la calle Brooks número 37.

- ¿Sabe cuándo será su próximo encuentro?

- Esta noche a esa hora.

- Mantendremos sus datos en completa confidencialidad, si la información es válida llame a este número y le asignaremos el número con el que puede cobrar su recompensa. Gracias por llamar.

En ese momento la conversación se corta y me siento completamente culpable de mis acciones y corro al baño a desalojar mi estómago y lloro, lloro amargamente por lo que le he hecho a mi mejor amiga, ella lo era para mí, pero ¿lo era yo para ella? Mi madre me encuentra en el baño y piensa que estoy enferma, quizá piense que he contraído el deliria, pero no dice nada, me lleva a la cama y no me permite levantarme en todo el día.

- Mamá quiero ir a ver a Lena.

- No, estas enferma, además creí que ya no eran amigas, ella ya no viene a casa. Es mejor así querida, ahora las cosas son diferentes.

- Mamá tu, alguna vez tuviste una amiga ¿Cómo yo con Lena? – ella guarda silencio y mira un punto perdido en la pared.

- Eso pierde importancia después de la intervención, necesitas descansar. – Ella me ofrece un par de pastillas que miro con recelo.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Para tu estómago. Te sentirás mejor. – Y me lo tomo con un vaso de jugo de naranja. – Descansa vendré mas tarde. – Y en ese momento me doy cuenta que no eran para el estómago.

Cuando despierto me doy cuenta que dormí todo el día y toda la noche ¿que me dio mi mamá? me pongo lo primero que encuentro y bajo a desayunar mi padre ve el televisor y mi madre habla como seguramente lo está haciendo con Minnie Philipps por la forma en que enrolla y desenrolla el cable, abre mucho los ojos cuando me ve y dice algo y cuelga.

- Buenos días Hana – dice mi padre y apaga el televisor de golpe.

- Buenos días, han dicho algo en las noticias.

- Pues – dice mi padre y lo veo mirar a mi madre.

- Hana toma asiento y. – golpean fuertemente la puerta.

- REDADA, ABRAN Y PRESENTEN SUS PAPELES. – veo a mi madre temblar y mi padre solo hace un gesto, ella se levanta a buscar nuestras identificaciones y mi padre abre la puerta.

- Buenos días. – escucho a mi padre desde la sala.

- Venimos a revisar su casa y queremos interrogar a su hija por supuestos movimientos ilícitos de una persona de su escuela.

- Pase por favor – dice mi padre y lo veo, yo sigo en pijama y mi madre le entrega los papeles.

Después de una exhaustiva mañana llena de preguntas, de haber revisado la casa todos se van y me quedo en silencio con mis padres, los miro sorprendida.

- ¿Están hablando de Lena en las noticias?

- Hija no quería que lo vieras – dijo mi padre- Tu aun no estas curada y bueno, esto pasara, cuando te hagan tu intervención.

- Además ella, bueno – dice mi madre – siempre tuvo problemas.

- Mamá tengo, tengo que salir a respirar un poco – digo poniéndome de pie.

- A donde irás.

- Tengo que salir – digo casi corriendo y sin escuchar las palabras de mis padres, tengo que verla, la culpa me corroe, tomo mi bolsa y salgo corriendo hacia su casa y me detengo fuera de casa de Carol y golpeo la puerta.

- Hana – dice Raquel abriendo la puerta – Hoy no es un buen momento para venir.

- Lo sé, tengo que verla, hablar con ella ¿está bien?

- Pues – dice mirando hacia dentro y después a mí – Ella se contagió. ¿tu sabias algo?

- No – digo poniendo rostro de sorpresa. – Me acabo de enterar, fueron a preguntarme algunas cosas, ¿puedo verla?

- Claro Hana – dice Carol asomándose – Pasa, ¿ella no te dijo nada?

- No, de hecho hablamos poco, ella comenzó a cambiar – de nuevo las mentiras, que fácil es mentir después de la primera vez.

- Si, nosotros tampoco lo notamos, hasta que en la madrugada golpearon la puerta. Podrás preguntarle ¿Quién la contagio?

- Lo intentaré. – digo subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación.

- Gracias a Dios hemos logrado que le cambien su intervención para mañana a primera hora, no tendremos que preocuparnos por ella. – me dice Carol. Le sonrió y subo a su habitación.

Cuando entro mi corazón se detiene, la veo allí atada de manos a la cabecera y puedo ver que sus muñecas están heridas por el roce con su piel y tengo muchas ganas de llorar al verla así. Está durmiendo pero su rostro esta surcado de arrugas, ¿estará soñando? Tiemblo de saber que descubra que fui yo y mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas, oh Lena discúlpame ruego en mi mente y camino hacia su cama.

- ¿Estas despierta? ¿ puedes oírme? – le pregunto muy cerca de su rostro, giro un poco hacia la puerta y veo a Carol vigilándonos. Lena abre los ojos y me mira desorientada, espero no parecer demasiado ansiosa, preocupada. – Gracias a Dios, estabas tan quieta que por un minuto pensé que tú.. ellos… ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunta tonta.

- Fatal – me dice, veo que gira la cabeza y también nota la sombra de su tía en la puerta - ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué día es hoy? – me dice y grita y puedo ver sus muñecas que comienzan a despellejarse.

- Sssh, es sábado, son las tres – digo y la culpa repta en mí y quisiera desatarla, quisiera volver el tiempo, pero no puedo y me arrepiento por mis actos. Y ruego "_por favor Dios, si puedo remediar esto, muéstrame como, lo haré" _

- No lo entiendes, mañana me van a llevar a los laboratorios. Han adelantado la operación… - Es lo mejor quisiera decirle pero la miro a los ojos.

- Lo sé, me lo han dicho, he venido en cuanto me he enterado.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado? – y parece sorprendida, pero es algo normal, sale en las noticias, es la cotilla de mi madre.

- Todo el mundo habla de ello – busco mi bolso el que tome al salir corriendo de casa y busco una botella de agua, siempre cargo una y ella parece sedienta, por mi culpa es una prisionera en su propia casa. — Bebe esto. Te sentará bien.

- ¿La gente sabe...? ¿Están diciendo...?¿Hablan de quién...? - la veo preocupada, sé que es lo que quiere decir, no por algo es mi mejor amiga y me sorprendo, aun en su estado, en este momento lo que le preocupa no es ella, es Alex, es quien está en su mente en estos momentos y siento una piedra en mi estómago que no permite respirar.

- No seas cabezota, Lena. Más pronto o más tarde, averiguarán quién te ha infectado. Más vale que nos digas de una vez quién ha sido. – Y quiero llorar mientras digo estas palabras, Carol nos escucha, ella está atenta a todo lo que le digo de modo que aumento mi tono y finjo indiferencia pero le guiño un ojo mientras niego con la cabeza. Pero estoy en shock en verdad ¿se preocupa por ella? Cuando ella está encerrada y él no. - No es solo cabezonería. Lena. Es egoísmo. Si se lo dices, tal vez se den cuenta de que yo no he tenido nada que ver. No quiero que alguien me esté cuidando las veinticuatro horas del día. – Le digo y quizá sueno un poco molesta, pero esto me dijeron "te estaremos cuidando" pero más me molesta que se preocupe por él.

Veo ese momento en los ojos de Lena dolor, es un dolor real, palpable, algo que nunca vi y me doy cuenta que ella no es la egoísta, soy yo quien lo está siendo, y de nuevo me siento culpable, esa voz en mi cabeza comienza a decirme la mala persona que soy. Me acerco a ella y le susurro.

- Lo siento, Lena. Sabes que te ayudaría si pudiera. – y estas palabras son sinceras, prometí que remediaría si fuera posible.

- Ya, pero no puedes. – y me lo dice de una manera brusca, pero la veo cambiar su expresión, me pregunto ¿que verá? a su mejor amiga traicionera que la entrego por envidia, por amar a un chico y ser correspondida. —Lo siento. No quería ser tan brusca.

Y en ese momento me pregunta por Allison Doveney, el nombre secreto de Alex y la miro sorprendida, ¿quiere hablar con él? Acaso no ve su situación, mañana será intervenida y piensa en él, acaso el deliria tiene estos efectos, ella me pregunta y yo le digo que no he podido localizarla, ella después me habla de nuestro tiempo en la escuela en la clase del profesor Raider, ¿acaso me quiere decir algo? La escucho y le comento sobre ese tema y me doy cuenta hacia dónde va, ¿espera que le deje una nota a Alex en el Gobernador?

- Llevamos años haciendo bobadas cuando pasamos por allí . – Digo cansada no pienso hacerlo, la ayudaré a ella en lo que necesite pero no en eso.

- ¿Sabes? Alguien me dijo que antes tenía algo en la mano. Me refiero al Gobernador. Una antorcha o un rollo de pergamino o algo así. Ahora solo le queda un hueco en el puño ¿Me harías un favor? ¿Correrías esa ruta por mí hoy? ¿Una última vez?

- No seas melodramática, Lena. La cura afecta al cerebro, no a las piernas. Pasado mañana podrás volver a correr. – Y veo en su rostro lo que me pide, mis ojos viajan hacia sus manos heridas y la culpa llega a mi garganta, no creo poder contestar sin temblar, no puedo seguir fingiendo, pues aunque quisiera negarme, no puedo hacerlo, mis palabras son frívolas pero sonrío y asiento.

- Sí. pero será distinto. Además, algo podría salir mal. – Y veo miedo en sus ojos y lo oigo en sus palabras, ¿Qué planea? ¿Suicidarse? Pienso en su madre que lo hizo, ¿acaso si es un problema genético. Temo por su vida, pero es imposible, la llevarán y todo saldrá bien y nuestra vida continuara como antes.

- Nada va a salir mal. Te prometo que todo va a salir perfectamente. – Quisiera decirle que tendremos esa vida que hemos soñado desde niñas y todo esto quedará en el pasado. - Debería irme. – Y me siento bien, lo haré, le pasaré un mensaje a Alex, es todo lo que puedo hacer y tomo mi bolso para salir de su habitación.

- Espera – me grita y me detengo antes de salir.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-y veo una expresión en su rostro y en ese momento se que no volveremos a vernos de esta manera y quisiera decirle que, que fui yo quien dio el pitazo, que es mi mejor amiga, que me perdone por lo que hice pero no tengo palabras. Ella me mira y dice.

- Que disfrutes de la carrera.

- Tenlo por seguro.

Salgo de su casa y me dirijo a la mía, tengo que cambiarme antes de hacer la carrera, camino en silencio y entro de nuevo a mi casa donde mi madre me mira sin decir nada y subo de nuevo a mi habitación donde me pongo mi ropa para correr y tomo una nota de la mesita y escribo lo primero que viene a mi cabeza para decirle a Alex lo que sucede con ella, es demasiado peligroso que vaya por ella y no creo que lo haga, si huyó y no lo atraparon dudo que vaya a buscarla, al final la contagiada quizá solo fue ella.

Corro por las calles que siempre recorríamos y miro para atrás al doblar una calle y veo a un par de hombres siguiéndome, por lo visto tendré sombras por un tiempo hasta que sea intervenida y aunque no bajo el paso lo veo, allí va caminando, por lo visto va hacia el Gobernador, ¿esperaba esto?

Sigo corriendo y lo paso sin detenerme, sigo y sigo pero el corazón me pesa cada vez más, la culpa cae sobre mí como una gran roca, aumento la velocidad y pierdo a las personas que me siguen por un minuto, tiempo suficiente para dejar la nota sin que me vean. Y regreso a mi casa, necesito dormir, necesito estar sola con mi dolor, pues mañana perderé a mi mejor amiga.

Me despierta un ruido ensordecedor de autos, de patrullas con sus sirenas encendidas, el ruido de un helicóptero hace que tiemblen las paredes, luces por las calles, es de madrugada, probablemente las cinco o seis.

- ¿Que sucede? – digo mientras bajo a la sala y veo a mis padres que salen de su habitación.

- Por lo visto capturaron a alguien – dice mi padre – vuelve a tu habitación. – Mi madre me lanza una mirada.

- Recuerda que mañana tenemos una actividad temprano con las mujeres de la ASD y estará Fred debes estar perfecta, vuelve a la cama. - Regreso en silencio a mi cuarto y me siento preocupada, ¿acaso Lena hizo algo? ¿ Quizá Alex intento escapar? No imposible.

No puedo dormir, así que bajo a la cocina y veo a mi madre, me pone a ayudarle a preparar el desayuno y la ropa para nuestra reunión, llegamos a la sede de la ASD, todo el mundo murmura, mi madre me mira pero no dice nada, no me dejaron ver televisión y salimos sin hablar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunto.

- Nada Hana, tu permanece perfecta y mira allá esta Fred – dice señalándolo mientras me da un empujoncito para que vaya con él.

- Hola – le digo, el se levanta y me acomoda la silla antes de sentarse frente a mí.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien – le digo.

- No lo sabes verdad – me dice mirándome sorprendido y me ofrece un periódico, por lo visto es el de esta mañana.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – digo y no puedo mirarlo, no puedo moverme y el llama al camarero y pide un par de refrescos.

- Tu amiga, Lena fue atrapada por estar contagiada, ¿eso si lo sabías verdad? – Y estoy segura que sabe que la persona que delate era mi mejor amiga, aunque no veo reproche en su mirada, solo indiferencia.

- Si – digo y siento que comienzo a hiperventilar.

- Pues esta mañana el chico la ayudo a escapar.

- ¿Escapar? ¿A dónde?

- A la tierra salvaje, fue algo muy grande, al final. – se queda callado y siento que mi pecho explotará.

- Ella escapó, cruzo la cerca, pero el chico no lo logro.

- Alex – digo en un susurro y siento lagrimas en mis ojos, se que el me escucho pero no dice nada, después de un momento dice.

– El murió salvándole. Pero no te preocupes eso que sientes lo olvidarás después de la intervención.

Y lo miro a los ojos y veo algo en su mirada, no se que es pero en ese momento me doy cuenta que mi egoísmo y celos fue tan grande que no me permitió ver la realidad de las cosas, ellos en verdad se amaban tanto que él dio su vida por que ella fuera libre, porque ella viviera feliz con su deliria, ahora Lena esta sola en esas tierras, sola, perdida y probablemente herida, lejos de Alex y de los que la amamos, probablemente muera y nunca más la vuelva a ver y comienzo a llorar en silencio, no me importa que me vean, que me critiquen, que Fred no quiera casarse y mi madre quiera intervenirme mañana, en verdad eso no me importa, pero estoy segura que este sentimiento vivirá en mi corazón mucho después de mi intervención.

* * *

**Yo me sentí en verdad en shock y creo que hasta cierto punto todo lo hizo por egoísmo, no lo sé, ¿estaría yo dispuesta a entregar a mi mejor amiga por su bien? Creo que hasta estar en ese momento es cuando se ve el cobre de las personas. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, y bueno no olviden dejar review. **

**Feliz fin de semana. **

**IRES **


End file.
